Yamaha High
by purplie oranges
Summary: At this prestigious school known mostly for music what will happen to the lives of Kagami Rin and her friends when a regular school broadcast goes sour when Teto trash talks about a popular school band. Adding on the wonders of high school. School work, grades, boys, dating, drama, and having your best friend's mom as the principal!
1. Introduction to something genius

**Hello fellow readers! I'm purplie oranges. Reason? Purple= favorite/majorly awesome color. Oranges= Rin-chan!/super delicious fruit #3, #1 watermellon and #2 limes. Either way I'm new to writing and I use to just read stories but I didn't have an acount. Since I'm not use to writing stories there may be errors and incorrect grammar but please do your best to just ignore it. Give me any suggestions, ideas, and such. ENJOY! **

Kagami Rin:

Age:15

Favorite Food: Oranges

Siblings: Kagami Neru (14)

Kagami Rinto (20)

Mother: Kagami Lily (38)

Father: Kagami Hikaru (deceased)

Best friend: Hatsune Miku(15)

Other friends: Kasane Teto(15)

Megurine Luka(15)

Megapoid Gumi(15)

Relashionship Status: Single

Club: News/ VocaGurls- Bass

Hometown: Osaka, Japan

Living Now: Tokyo, Japan

Part-time job: Waitress at CHU! CHU! Kawaii Maid Café!

School: Yamaha High

Scholarship: No

Laguages Spoken: Japanese

Korean

Common English from class

* * *

Hatsune Miku:

Age:15

Favorite Food: Leeks

Siblings: Hatsune Mikuo(17)

Mother: Hatsune Mia(37)

Father: Hatsune Oz(38)

Best friend: Kagami Rin(15)

Other friends: Megurine Luka(15)

Kasane Teto(15)

Megapoid Gumi(15)

Relashionship Status: In Relashionship with Shion Kaito

Club: News/VocaGurls- Guitar

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Living Now: Tokyo, Japan

Part-time job: Waitress at CHU! CHU! Kawaii Maid Café!

School: Yamaha High

Scholarship: No

Languages spoken: Japanese

English

Korean

Spanish

French

Chinese

Russian

German

* * *

Kasane Teto:

Age: 15

Favorite Food: French Bread

Siblings: none

Mother: Kasane- Hanaguchi Sakura

Father: Kasane Kaoru

Step-Father: Hanaguchi Kyou

Best friend : Megapoid Gumi(15)

Other friends: Hatsune Miku(15)

Kagami Rin(15)

Megurine Luka(15)

Relashionship Status: It's Complicated

Club: News/VocaGurls-Drums

Hometown: Okinawa, Japan

Living Now: Tokyo, Japan

Part-time job: Waitress at CHU! CHU! Kawaii Maid Café!

School: Yamaha High

Scholarship: No

Languages spoken: Japanese

French

Common English from class

* * *

Megapoid Gumi:

Age: 15

Favorite Food: Gummies

Siblings: Megapoid Gumo(17)

Mother: Megapoid Yuna

Father: Megapoid Gil

Best friend: Megurine Luka

Other friends: Kasane Teto

Hatsune Miku

Rin Kagami

Relashionship Status: Single

Club: New/Vocagurl-tambourine

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Living Now: Tokyo, Japan

Part-time job: Cashier at CHU! CHU! Kawaii Maid Café

School: Yamaha High

Scholorship: Yes

Languages spoken: Japanese

Common English from class

* * *

Megurine Luka:

Age:15

Favorite food: Tuna

Siblings: Megurine Luki(12)

Mother: Megurine Violet(36)

Father: Megurine Satoshi(35)

Best friend: Kasane Teto(15)

Other friends: Kagami Rin(15)

Hatsune Miku(15)

Megapoid Gumi(15)

Relashionship Status: In Relashionship with Kamui Gakupo

Club: News/Vocagurls-keyboard

Hometown: Oregon, USA

Living Now: Tokyo, Japan

Part-time job: Waitress at CHU! CHU! Maid Café!

School: Yamaha

Scholarship: Yes

Languages spoken: Japanese

English

Spanish

* * *

Chapter 1

Rin POV

The second warning bell rang. It was an usual day at the news club. My friends, Gumi, Miku, Luka, Teto, and I were cleaning up the featured areas in the broadcasting room. The two red tables, the green screen, and the space where me and the girls hold out the sign. Gumo-senpai and Mikuo-senpai , Gumi and Miku's older brothers who help with the tech stuff so they can skip half of home room told us it's almost 8:00am and we got in position. "In 3, 2, 1"

"It's time for… Yamaha High's NEWS!" My friends and I shouted at the camera Mikuo-senpai held towards us. After that a big poster reading 'Yamaha High News' in the school colors white, black, and red with our mascot of a hawk showed. Miku and I began with news for today. "Hello I'm Hatsune Miku!" Miku cheered. "And I'm Kagami Rin!" I stated with the same level of cheerfulness. "And this is Yamaha High's news for today, January 26th Thursday bright and early at 8:00am." Miku started speaking again. "It seems that love letters have gotten quite popular. It will be Valentine's Day in three weeks on Tuesday." she winked. "There's also been a great amount of spraypaint missing from the art room. Mostly red," I started. "You guys better not be vandalizing anyone's property not only is it illegal but could get you suspened for a week. "Now time for Megapoid Gumi with the weather," Miku finished

Then Gumi appeared in front of a big green screen showing the sun with a few clouds. "Good morning my peeps! All through the school day it will be cloudy with a 30% chance of rain. A wind shield of 24 miles per hour and a low of 67 degrees to a high of 82 degrees. Then storm clouds popped up. Tomorrow it will be raining and it will be raining hard. Not bad for January. Bring your umbrellas! Now time for Megurine Luka with your annoucements with Kasane Teto telling you what's new with clubs."

Luka started first. "Today detention will be held on the second floor in room 2-C with Takano-Sensei. Boys soccer practice will be finished 15 minutes early so be sure to have your rides arranged. And unfortunately do to a blender accident 'Fruity Smoothy' the smoothie and shop in the cafeteria will be closed today and tomorrow, thankyou."

"Now last but not least for school clubs. The basketball team is having a match today and will be traveling to Shikigawa High, the bus leaving at 9:30am. Go team Go! The cooking club will be having a bake sale tomorrow during the Vocagurl club's performance at noon. NOON! Remember at noon! In case you didn't already know I, Katsune Teto am apart of the band with the other people that were on camera. I'll be rocking the drums! We'll kick our competition's butts! Yeah, I'm talkin to you boys over at Vivid Secrets! I mean seriously what kind of name it that anyway!" Teto was really getting started. "Teto! Stop It!" I tried. She wouldn't shutup until Gumi dived over on top of her and covered her mouth. Then started dragging her away with Luka. "Hey I'm not done yet!" Teto shouted. "Um, well that's it for the news today," Miku said. "Yeah… see you next time I guess" I said awkardly. "Goodbye and see you next time!" Miku and I finished

"Tetooooo!" I screamed running towards her.

Len POV

That stupid girl! Talking trash about my band over the moring broadcast. I should sue. I'm Len Kagamine second- heir to the Kagamine family the most sucessful family in Tokyo. Not only am I rich but I have good grades that can hardly match up to my great looks. Known for being the biggest player at school and I'm only a freshman. Furukawa Miki, my most current play thing was looking at me with worried eyes. I just grinned at her making her blush immensely. Those girls who do the morning broadcasts will get creamed tomorrow right after their performance 'cause I'll be there. And I'll be on stage.

Miku POV

No one seemed to notice when my mother walked in who is also the principal of the school. Rin was violently choking Teto and Gumi was trying to calm her down. Luka was just reading a book. I was angry about what she said about my boyfriend, Kaito's band but I do feel pumped now we are definitely going to show them who's boss tomorrow! It took me a while to see that Teto's soul was literally slipping out of her mouth until Rin stopped strangling her and greeted my mother.

"Hello girls!" my mom said not caring the slightest about the nearly dead body twiching a few feet away. "I brought you girls some starbuck's for all your hard work," she announced cheerfully. I noticed their were only 4 cups. She must of saw today's broadcast, poor Teto. "Well I'll be taking my leave lots of work to be done and be sure to head to homeroom in five minutes I promised your teachers you'll be there for at least a third of the class. Ta-ta!" she said leaving. All of us except Teto grabbed a cup off the table.

Luka grabbed a roll from inside one of the cabnets over in the miniture kitchen and shoved it in Teto's face. The girl quickly regained consiousness swallowing the roll whole. She looked around. "Hey! Where's my coffee?" Rin was first to speak. "You don't get any you baka! I swear something is eating away at your brain. You could have gotten kicked at of the News club!" "Yeah, Rin's right your lucky that your just missing out on coffee. You have no idea how hard it was to close the show after that!" I added."Sorry guys, I just wanted everyone to know that were gonna kick Vivid Secret's butt!" "Speaking of which," Gumi started "our performance could've been canceled." Luka also joined in. "The boys from Vivid Secret might bring up a lawsuit." "A-a lawsuit!" Teto cried. "OMG! Mom's gonna kill me!"

"I'll handle it Teto besides we need to get to class." I said

Teto POV

Teto here! I'm probably in a lot of trouble with the members and fans of Vivid Secret. It's not my fault they have a horrible name. Either way I have to apologize to the band later, I really don't want want to but Luka is forcing me to. Luka can be really scary sometimes. She can get 100,000,000,000 times worst then Rin and she was choking me to death 10 minutes ago but the worst is Miku. I started shivering, I'm not even going to talk about it. I was walking to class 1-B with Rin. Luka, Miku, and Gumi are in 1-A right next door. "See you guys at lunch," Miku said walking in 1-A. "See ya," Rin and I replied in unison.

When I opened the door I was getting lots and I mean LOTS of glares. Even from our teacher and the teacher is teacher's my step-dad! Most glares are from Kagamine's fangirls. Man I hate that guy! I realized I was staring right back at them when Rin walked around me to her desk. "Err…umm I" the glares got colder. "I'm sorry… for what I said on TV and I was just getting really carried away and, and Rin say something! Rin looked very surprised when I turned all attention to her. So I took that time to sneak into my desk. "Umm," Rin started to blush. "…She's sorry?"

Mr. Hanaguchi started coughing. "How about we get on with the lesson."

To: Katsune Teto

From: Meanie Rin-chan

Prepare to die

LUNCH (BTW lunch is from 11:30-1:30 and there different sections for grade plus the girl's (AKA main characters) table is kind of in the center of the lunch room)

Miku POV

I arrived to our 'special' lunch table the same time I always do, late. The usual love letters in my locker always make me late. Don't they know that I'm taken by one of the hottest guys in school? Whatever. Oh and by special lunch table, I mean it. My mother is the principle you know. Our table was a little bit isolated from the others. It was round and could sit up to eight people. It was tie-dye with spray paint all colors and in sharpies said things like "Gumi's awesome", "Rin loves oranges", ""Teto rocks", "evil scientist Luka." This is the table we'll be using all during high school. All the other tables were solid colors.

You may have thought why us freshman are on air and not seniors well my mother became principle when we were still in middle school. So when we entered high school. She thought every morning it would be great to have some people tell the school what's going on since no one takes the time to read hand-outs or the former news club's newspaper. So my mom held auditions and it came down to us five girls. Who got the job by appearance, personality, grades, and free-time. After getting the job we became great friends and started band. Vocagurls! Our school is known for music and most people here at school are in a band. The only thing is Vocagurls and Vivid Secret are always battling each other for first place. Rin, Gumi, Luka, Teto, and I vs. Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Oliver, and Kiyoteru.

When I got to our table it was about the same as this morning. Rin once again was choking Teto, Luka was reading a light novel, and Gumi was writing lyrics in a green 5-star notebook. "Let's get lunch my people!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked up and Rin hesitantly let go of Teto's neck. "It's about time you showed up," Luka said. "What do you mean? I always show up late?" I asked. "We need to go practice for the concert tomorrow, go shopping for outfits, decorations, and get someone to repair the 3rd speaker." "Oh yeah I forgot about that," I said. "How do you forget something like that the concert's tomorrow at NOON as Teto stated very clearly this morning. Gumi's got all the cost figured out."

"We're running low for outfits but for this concert we can wear the outfits from my mom's maid café." "Yay we get to be maids!" Teto exclaimed awakening from the dead. "Instead of an hour of stage time we get thirty minutes" "Wh-why?" I exclaimed getting angry. "During third period Luka and I checked with the student counsel to make sure we were set. Most of the student counsel members are big fans of Vivid Secret and watched the broadcast this morning. They were actually planning on giving another band all of our stage time but Luka gave them the death glare so they settled for half." I swear I was going to blow up. "And this all because of the broadcast!" "Yup!" "Rin," I said. "Already on it," she said choking Teto again. "Well as for everything else we should be good," Gumi said.

"Ok! Listen up! Let's let's skip practice for right now and go shopping for decors. Rin stop choking Teto and schedule a yoga appointment for 10:30 tomorrow I'll get my mom to let us leave early and we are so going to need that appointment for all the rehearsing we'll be doing. Luka call up that sushi place your dad owns and get us reservations for 12:30. Gumi, make a list of the stores we should hit up for decorations. Teto gather food and stock them in broadcasting room we're eating lunch in there tomorrow. Everyone meet me in the parking lot in ten." "Ok!" everyone cheered simutaneously and got to work.

Time skip 12:30 Rin POV

After rushing around town getting decorations and checking with Gumi's mom to skip work today and making my sister Neru fill in for me. We finally got to have lunch for free at Luka's father's suchi place and it was packed. Gumi said everything was set so I could relax and chow down on some sushi but I was wrong. Up and out of no where appeared the members of Vivid Secret who had no other choice but to sit by us. "Hey what are you doing here?" Miku asked getting up and giving Kaito a hug. "Gakupo had a 50% discount coupon Luka gave him that expires tomorrow," he said. We all turned our attention to Luka. Luka just stared at the menu. "Anyway what was up with today's broadcast," he asked. We looked at Teto.

She put her head in her menu. I started pulling on one of her twin drills. "Ow, owwwie! Stop it Rin-chan!" "Apologize Teto!" "Ok, ok!" I released her hair and she got up and bowed. "I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. I really didn't mean to make you guys look bad. Well badder than you already do anyway." I punched her. "Owwwww! What I'm trying to say is I just got really hyped up and I'm really sorry" Teto's held in tears from my punch that made her apology seem 100% genuine."Ok we forgive you," Oliver said being a sucker for tears.

The waitor came around with a big, and I mean big platter of sushi holding about eighty pieces of deliciousness. "It's paid for by the boss," the waitor smiled setting it down. "Tell father I said thankyou," Luka said. "Yes, Megurine-sama," the waitor said dismissing himself. Kiyoteru and Oliver looked shocked since they didn't know about Luka's dad owning the shop. "Wow!" Oliver exclaimed. "If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have brought any cash!" "How much did you bring?" Gumi asked. "1000 yen?" he replied questioningly. "That wouldn't have bought you anything but lemonade," I said. "What? Is this place really that expensive?" "Yeah," Luka said taking a tuna roll. "I kinda wish dad didn't bring this, I really wanted a Luka special," she sighed. A Luka special consists of tuna, tuna, and more tuna. "How much is that?" Kiyoteru asked. "40,000 yen," Miku said emotionlessly. Kiyoteru and Oliver's mouth dropped making it obvious they're on scholarships.

I kept feeling someone's eyes on me but when ever I looked around no was staring at me. It made it feel weird trying to keep the conversation going with Gumi but she kept smiling like she knew something I didn't. Weirdo.

Len's POV

Kaito and Gakupo's girlfriends have really cute friends but that one perticular blonde has caught my eye which is pretty hard to do. She is pretty hot and has really nice legs. So that kinda makes up for the thin cutting-board that's taking care of her boobs. Flat-chested girl really wern't my style but she was sexy. Kagami Rin was what they said on the air. She's in my homeroom I think. She'd definitely make a better toy than Miki. Kagami Rin is officially on my TO-DO LIST.

Rin POV

I just got a chill up my spine.

time skip 8:00pm

I walked home from school after all that practicing it felt like I was going to die. I need to repay Neru for taking my shift at the café today. Perhaps I'll… My thoughts were interupted by a worse thought. OMG! What if she's being stalked right now! Did she carry pepperspray? I started dashing home hoping she would be there and she was. She wasn't alone though.

Len POV

I was grabbing a cup of coffee at this maid café after school and I was there rehersing for tomorrow till 7:30. I met this maid Neru apparently filling in for her sister at the café. I used my charm on the beauty and walked her home. Then came the hot makeout session. Then came the scream. We parted our lips chocked from the scream that came from, Rin? "Neru stay away from him, he's dangerous!" She yelled. Dangerous? Is she talking about defensless little ol' me? "Uh… onee-san don't worry we just uh..." What, onee-san? This is her younger sister. That means Rin works at that café, interesting. "Neru go inside!" Neru looked at me sorrily. I just waved it off. She went inside the mini mansion.

"Kagamine! You perv! Trying to attack my sister!" She yelled at me. "Don't be jealous you're my number one and call me Len," I said taking a step forward. "I'm not your anything, Len!" She spat rolling the n in L-e-n. "Didn't you feel anything at the sushi bar between us?" I stepped closer. "Just you staring," she said a smirk played across her face and her arms crossing. "I don't stare at just anyone." I said stepping into her confort zone. She backed into the small wall surrounding the gate to her abode. "Could you back up", she said. "What? Am I making you nervous?" I asked leaning down closer to her. A slight blush crawled on her cheeks. "N-no of course not," she said.

"Is that so," I said putting my hands on the wall trapping her there. "Y-Yeah why woul-" I cut her off by putting my lips to hers and started doing what these beautiful lips were made for. "Len stop it!" She screeched pushing me away. "Playing hard to get," I said grinning. "Oh my god! You fucking pervert!" She yelled before running into her house. Mission start.


	2. Showtime!

Luka POV Next day 7:45

"Rin!" I yelled at her. "W-what?"she asked blinking. "Quit spacing out or Miku's gonna start smashing oranges to wake you up," I said a bit worried. Ever since we got to school she's been spacing out. She looked a little shocked like Miku really was smashing oranges then she started drooling. "You know since there's time before the broadcast I think I'll eat an orange or five," she said dreamily getting up heading for the small fridge in the kitchen. I sighed. What the hell's wrong with her today. Miku will notice and she'll get answers, the hard way.

"Sorry I'm late!" Miku yelled bursting through the door. "It took a while to convince my mom to let us leave for the yoga appointment thing. Actually it didn't. I decided to add in a trip to the spa so we'll actually be leaving at 9:00." She smiled. "Whatever a trip to the spa is better than school", Teto said. "Yeah," said Gumi scribbling something in the notebook. "Hey I think we should save 'Boss Death' for April and replace it with 'Luka Luka Night Fever'." "Sounds like a plan," Miku said.

"Hey time to start cleaning," Gumo said. "Ok, Teto clean up and then you'll completely be forgiven for yesterday's outburst," Miku said lazily. "Fine," Teto said grumpily sweeping the floor. "Hey Rin you don't seem to be your usual self," Miku said observing her closely. Oh, no! "Perhaps we should go orange smashing to get your back in the spirits", Miku said cheerfully grabbing a small hammer from one of the drawers, a dark creepy aura surrounding her. "No, no! I am fine, wayyyy fine!" Rin reassured her going into panic mode. "Spill it," Miku said grabbing and orange out of the fridge.

"Ok, ok!" Rin yelled. "Well after practice I dashed home to make sure Neru didn't get abducted anything and…" Rin started drifting off. "Keep going", Miku said raising the hammer. Rin started panicking again. "I got there and she was making out with Len and I told her he was dangerous and to stay away. Then she went inside and Len started hitting on me and kissed me!" She said very quickly but understandable. "He did what!" Miku yelled shocked flinging the hammer, hitting Teto's head. Everyone was shocked. Gumi dropped her notebook and Teto fell from shock or perhaps getting hit with a hammer. Rin started blushing.

"Well he was staring at you when we were at the sushi bar," Gumi admitted. "What happened next?" Mikuo asked. Everyone stared at him. "Well sorry," he said looking at the ground. "Well?" I asked. Rin's blush got a little darker. "I pushed him off, called him a pervert, and ran inside giving Neru a lecture about how he plays girls and such." Gumi sighed. "Typical Rin," she said. "Do you like him," I asked. Rin's face was like tomato. "O-of course not," she said. Miku sighed this time. "You're such a tsundere Rinny-chan." "No I'm not!" "Yeah you are," I said. "Yeah, baka!" Teto added in cheerfully. "Your one to talk! At least I didn't trash talk the most popular guy band on the air, baka!" "Girls it's show time", Gumo said. Then he started the countdown.

Miki POV

Hanaguchi-senpai AKA twin-drill's step-father turned on the TV.

"It's time for Yamaha news!" The bitch and her friends shouted. Then a poster saying 'Yamaha News' in the school colors and mascot showed. "I'm Hatsune Miku!" the very popular teal twin-tailed girl said. Isn't she 1-A? "… And I'm Kagami RIn!" said a very beautiful blonde girl with sapphire eyes. Well she's not prettier than me I always forget she's in this class from the fact that she's hardly ever in it. The news club has some pretty special morning privileges like not showing up to class, probably because of Hatsune-san's mom. She's so lucky!

The two girls talked about how the second semester is Monday and we'll be switching some classes around and apparently all students will have some sort of music course to be sure to keep the school's reputation.

Gumi said about the same thing she did yesterday except that the rain will start pouring around 8th period AKA last period of the day AKA study hall. Since lunch is like two hours you may wonder what's the schedule. This is my schedule, for now since the second semester is on Monday.

* * *

Furukawa Miki

1_8:00-8:45 homeroom/ social studies5 w/Len 3

2_8:55-9:40 pre-algebra not w/Len (: good cause I suck at math everyone in pre-algebra does

3_9:50-10:35 advanced vocals2 w/Len 3

4_10:45-11:30 biology1 not w/Len ):

5-lunch_11:30-1:30

6_1:30-2:15 english3 not w/Len ):

7_2:25-3:10 home ec. advanced cooking2 not w/Len ):

8-study hall_3:20-3:30 w/Len 3

* * *

It was now Megurine-san's turn I heard she blew up the chemistry lab once, I'm so glad I took biology. The smoothie place is still closed, people are repainting the second art room, and report cards will arrive on Saturday anyone who has failed a class must attend school with your parents on Sunday.

The bitch was on next. The basketball team loss the game yesterday. Good luck for the tennis team tomorrow blah. (Japanese schools run Mon-Sat) And one last thing she said. What are you gonna rant more about Len-sama's band! "I said some uncalled for stuff yesterday about Vivid Secret and we made up! So one last time I'm truly sorry," she said happily. What! I looked over at Len and you gave me the same grin he did yesterday. I felt my cheeks get warm. He's just sooooo hot!

The broadcast ended and the boring lesson on Turkey began. Sigh. About ten minutes later Rin and Teto walked. Surprisingly Teto stopped getting glares. Ok maybe that wasn't really a surprise but they got looks from classmates as if to say welcome back. They sat down and the lesson continued about five minutes until they were called from the classroom communication device to head to the office. Lucky bitches.

Gumi POV

Luka, Miku, and I were called from our classroom device thing to head to the office. As soon as we walked out of our classroom we bumped in Rin and Teto. "Fancy meeting you guys here", Teto said. "Not really," Luka said leading the way to the office. When we reached the office Mrs. Hatsune just sighed. "You girls really are a piece of work," she said. "First yoga and now the spa. It's really not fair to the other students so if you guys don't set a good example and be on time you'll be in a lot of trouble. Teto," she coughed. "I heard that," Teto said. "Good, so if you girls better check in at 11:30." "Of course we will mom. Our performance is at noon," Miku said. "Ok, dismissed," Miku's mom said. As we left she went on mumbling about leaving three hours before lunch when lunch is two hours. "To the car!" Miku cheered not caring the slightest about her mother.

Rin POV

The mud bath, facial, manicure, and yoga really made me relax focus on the performance. On the way back to school Teto picked out cat ears and rabbit ears for us to wear with our maid costumes. Luckily I got cat ears. Meow! So did Miku and Gumi. Teto and Luka got rabbit ears. After I took out my signature big white bow I put on the headband and readjusted the white bobby pins that were holding back my bangs we started practicing a little.

Then we ate the Gumi's cooking made from the things Teto grabbed from the cafeteria yesterday. So it game out to be a sandwich, a strange one. First thing was toasted French bread with grilled tuna stuffed with carrot flavored gummy bears and sliced leek and oranges on the top closed together with another piece of French bread. The perfect food pyramid. Fats/sugars gummy bears, vegetable leeks, fruit oranges, grains French bread, meat tuna, and dairy the glass of milk used to wash it all down. A very gross but energizing meal.

Student POV 11:59

Everyone around was getting hyped up ready to see the best girl band at school, VocaGurls. I munched on a brownie from the cooking club's bake sale going on. "Put your hands together for VocaGurls!" An anonymous voice said. The very much packed auditorium cheered. Then the red curtains opened to the familiar intro of 'World is mine' perfect for Hatsune-san.

Len Pov

I can't wait to see look on their faces when they find out we took the other half of their performance time. They're practically opening for the main event. They don't even know we're literally right behind them. The stage is one of those rotating ones with two sides they're on the opposite side of us right now. They finished their first song and started talking about something then they went into 'Meltdown.' The song Rinny-chan sings. Out of curiosity I went through the back and swung around through the front doors. To be blown away. Cute girls and maid outfits! Rinny-chan was a super sexy neko-maid. Come to think of it. It was the same outfit Neru was wearing yesterday. All of them must work there.

Five songs later=

Luka Luka Night Fever

Fukkireta

Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku

Sigh

And then ending with Magnet.

Miku Pov

I was about to wrap off the show when all of a sudden the stage moved. Well that's one way to do it I guess. The girls and I let out a sigh of frustration wishing we could've played more songs. Then Music started playing. Oh yeah another band play's after us. The tune was familiar. "No way!" I gasped just loud enough for the girls to hear. I ran out using the back door and ran in using the front doors. I was right. My mouth dropped open and so did the other girls. It was Vivid Secret getting the party started with 'PONPONPON'. I saw Len look over at us a sadistic smirk on his face. This is war!

**Thankyou for reading. I recently found out Gumi's favorite food was actually carrots but now thinking back I probably should've already known that. This chapter was a bit short. Reading other stories I use to get upset when there were short chapters but now as an author I get where there're coming from. Luka's birthday is coming up! I'll check my email every single day! So leave me suggestions and such. Haha Len's such a pervvv!**


	3. Bad day to be a maid

**This chapter is very short but it's ok because I'll update the next one soon.**

Teto POV

"Mikuuuuuuuuuuu, I'm tired!" I could feel my drumsticks slipping out of my hands.

"Yeah she's right" Rin said. "Even Gumi's tired." Gumi was trying her best to hold her pencil properly then she fell over.

"We still have to work at Gumi's mom's café afterschool," Luka said. "Ok, fine! I get it lunch is almost over anyway." Miku said. "There performance was amazing though," Luka said.

"Yeah, all the red paint made it look at killer," I added. Miku growled, "Don't compliment them! They are the enemy, the enemy!" "You say that now," Luka said. "But when you see Shion-san you'll forget everything you said."

"Look at the bright side," I said. "The bright side? What bright side?" She asked. "We know where all the red spray-paint went," Rin said.

Rin POV 4:00pm the café

I really hate this job. I'm only doing this for Gumi. What was the most annoying is that the other girls always seem to be having fun!

Seeing Teto swirl all over the place made me want to punch her.

"Rin! Costumers at the door!" Gumi called a bit nervous. "Welcome back Oiji-sama," I said not really paying attention.

"Oh, so I'm a prince now Rinny-chan," A familiar annoying voice said. I looked up to see Len and the rest of the member from Vivid Secret. Kill me now.

"Of course, master," I said clenching my fists. "Please follow me." I came to a halt at a wooden table for five. Then Miku came around. "Hey Rin-chan can you-," She looked at the 'costumers'. "Kaito-kun!" She cheered falling onto his lap. There goes our high and mighty leader. She started snuggling with Kaito. "Miku, get back to work!" Gumi's mom yelled throwing a carrot at her. "Yes, mam! Rin-chan's so lucky," she said leaving.

Noooo Miku! "Well have you guys time to look at the drinks we have here," I said with fake cheerfulness and started walking away but a hand grabbed my wrist. "I'm ready to order," said none other than the mighty Kagamine Len.

"What would you like", I asked slightly irritated. "You," He said. "Haha, ouji-sama please don't tease me," I said. I really want to kick him in the place where the sun does not shine. "Can I have the twinkie sundae," Oliver said happily. "Ok," Rin said. Len sighed. "Banana split," Len said. "I'll have coffee," said Kiyoteru. "Same," said Gakupo looking disappointed by not seeing anything with eggplant. "I'll have the ultra moe madness sundae," Kaito ordered.

Of course I thought. "I'll have it right out," I said. In the back Miku was sprinkling sprinkles on Kaito's sundae happily. "And done!" She said has if it was the greatest accomplishment ever. All of the maids brought it out together.

Everyone was amazed. Kaito ordered the biggest most famous special on the menu that cost a total 36,000 yen. The only thing more amazing than the sundae was the way Kaito ate it. Miku stopped the timer. "New record of 12.71 seconds!" She announced. All clapped. Kaito was the only person alive who could eat 10 pounds of ice-cream in 12 seconds.

After being stared at for three hours I thought I could finally get to home and sleep! Wrong! Miku called us up to her place to compare our new class schedules.

(classes are lowest to highest 1-5 and elective classes can be regular or advanced. With math anyone with pre-algebra seriously sucks at math.)

* * *

Kagamine Rin

1_8:00-8:45-Social Studies5

2_8:55-9:40-Advanced Vocals5

3_9:50-10:35-Chemistry3

4_10:45-11:30-English2

5_11:30-1:30-Lunch

6_1:30-2:15-Geometry4

7_2:25-3:10-Theater5

8_3:20-3:30-Studie Hall Room 106

* * *

Hatsune Miku

1_8:00-8:45-Algebra5

2_8:55-9:40-Advanced Vocals5

3_9:50-10:35-Biology3

4_10:45-11:30-Social Studies4

5_11:30-1:30-Lunch

6_1:30-2:15-English5

7_2:25-3:10-Theater5

8_3:20-3:30-Studie Hall Room 104

* * *

Kasane Teto

1_8:00-8:45-Social Studies5

2_8:55-9:40-Advanced Vocals5

3_9:50-10:35-Chemistry5

4_10:45-11:30-English4

5_11:30-1:30-Lunch

6_1:30-2:15-Pre-algebra

7_2:25-3:10-Physical Ed.

8_3:20-3:30-Studie Hall Room 108

* * *

Megapoid Gumi

1_8:00-8:45-Algebra5

2_8:55-9:40-Advanced Vocals5

3_9:50-10:35-Geometry2

4_10:45-11:30-English1

5_11:30-1:30-Lunch

6_1:30-2:15-Social Studies5

7_2:25-3:10-Physical Ed.

8_3:20-3:30-Studie Hall Room 106

* * *

Megurine Luka

1_8:00-8:45-Algebra5

2_8:55-9:40-Advanced Vocals5

3_9:50-10:35-English5

4_10:45-11:30-Social Studies5

5_11:30-1:30-Lunch

6_1:30-2:15-Chemisty5

7_2:25-3:10- Advanced Dance5

8_3:20-3:30-Studie Hall Room 104

* * *

"Whoa!" Teto exclaimed "Luka has the highest classes!" "I'll beat you next time Luka," Miku said with fiery eyes. "All of us are in advanced vocals," Gumi said. "Exact same period too" I said. "It was probably Miku's mom's idea," Luka said.

"She is like that I guess," Miku said. "Like what?" Asked Mrs. Hatsune walked through the door. "I just wanted to give you girls the opportunity to meet the famous Izumi Lily!" Mrs. Hatsune announced enthusiastically.

"We already met her," Miku said. "Huh? When did you guys meet her?" Asked Mrs. Hatsune. "Well for one thing she's Rin-chan's mom," Miku said. "Really?" Mrs. Hatsune asked in disbelief. "Yeah Rin's got her talent, hair, eyes, only thing she doesn't have is her boo-," Miku was caught off by the karate chop on the head delivered from Rin.

"Why didn't you put that on your registration form?" Asked Mrs. Hatsune. "I don't want my career to be based on my mother's success. She didn't have it easy like that," Rin said.

"I see," Miku's mom walked out a bit disappointed. Luka's phone buzzed. We all watched her read her text then she finally spoke. "We've been invited to a party!"


	4. My ex is living with us!

Gumi POV

"This is confusing, we're having a dual too?" I asked. "Yeah, since my birthday is on Monday Gakupo is throwing a party during lunch. It was his idea to have the tuna dual," Luka said excitement in her voice. "So, to celebrate your birthday we're gonna slap each other with giant fish?" Miku asked.

"Yup you guys will be divided into teams. Team with the most points win a 10,000 yen coupon for my father's sushi bar. "Even with that as a prize the sushi will still be expensive and we get sushi for free anyway," Rin said. "Just shut up and be there," Luka said voice getting incredibly low.

Sunday

While walking home from the grocery store I saw a familiar black jacket and gray hat. It must be a coincidence. Then the somewhat tall figure turned around. I could feel my eyes go wide. Black hair, golden eyes with green specs, and a super sexy body.

Kagene Rei! I need to tell Rin! I began making a mad dash home getting suspicious looks from people. Computer where the hell are you! I dropped the bag full of carrots on the floor and began typing.

* * *

**From:** gumilicious0

**To:** oranges_02R

**CC:** diva_miku#1, roboTETOfrenchi, scientist_tuna-sama

REI is in Tokyo! -I am not lying -_-

* * *

**From:** roboTETOfrenchi

**To: **gumilicious0

**CC:** oranges_02R, diva_miku#1, scientist_tuna-sama

Lies!

* * *

**From:** gumilicious0

**To:** roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **oranges_02R, diva_miku#1, scientist_tuna-sama

I'm not lying! ): he was outside the market near the arcade!

* * *

**From: **scientist_tuna-sama

**To:** gumilicious0

**CC: **oranges_02R, diva_miku#1, roboTETOfrenchi

He moved last year during the third quarter.

* * *

**From: **oranges_02R

**To: **scientist_tuna-sama

**CC: **diva_miku#1, gumilicious0, roboTETOfrenchi

... without a word T.T

* * *

**From: **diva_miku#1

**To: **oranges_02R

**CC: **gumilicious0, roboTETOfrenchi, scientist_tuna-sama

Yeah and broke my Rin-chan's heart! He better not try to make a move on her. Omg what if he's at school tomorrow. ! #$%^& better stay away.

* * *

**From: **roboTETOfrenchi

**To: **diva_miku#1

**CC: **oranges_02R, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

There's hundreds of other schools in Tokyo and for all we know he could only be here for today. So nothing to worry about! ^.^

* * *

Rin POV

"Rin can you come down here," Lily called.

* * *

**From: **oranges_02R

**To:** roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **diva_miku#1, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

Hope your right -_- gtg

* * *

After signing out I went down stairs to laughter at the door. "Rin-chan this is the Kagene Misao. Her family will be staying with us for while until they find a place here in Tokyo," my mom said cheerfully. What, she didn't say Kagene right. "Nice to meet you Rin-chan. My husband and the kids went to the store to get stuff to make dinner," She said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kagene," I said. "No need to be so formal, please call me Misao," she replied. "Uh, ok Misao-san." "Good," she said. She had light brown hair but those golden eyes. Please, oh please just be a coincidence.

The door opened. First came in a handsome tall man with black hair and green eyes. Who am I kidding. Then a petite girl with the same black hair and golden eyes came in with a bag of groceries followed by her identical twin. There was a short pause before Misao started talking.

"Oh, this is my husband Kei and these are the twins Rei and Rui," She said. "Nice to meet you," I said bowing. "Likewise," Kei said. "Nice to meet you too, I hope we can be friends," Rui said bowing back. Rei nodded.

"I have another daughter who's at a friends house and a son who's at college," Lily said. "I'll show you guys around." I went back into my room and got back online.

* * *

**From:** oranges_02R

**To: **roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **diva_miku#1, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

Teto you liar!

* * *

**From:** roboTETOfrenchi

**To: **oranges_02R

**CC:** diva_miku#1, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

What are you talking about?

* * *

**From: **oranges_02R

**To: **roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **diva_miku#1, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

Rei and his family is living with us until they get a house here in Tokyo!

* * *

**From: **diva_miku#1

**To: **oranges_02R

**CC:** roboTETOfrenchi, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

What! Rin-chan stay calm and lock your room door at night.

* * *

**From: **oranges_02R

**To: **diva_miku#1

**CC: **roboTETOfrenchi, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

He's not like that Miku!

* * *

**From: **roboTETOfrenchi

**To:** oranges_02R

**CC: **diva_miku#1, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

How do you know that! Alot can change in a year. Like how Gumi started eating gummies.

* * *

**From: **gumilicious0

**To: **roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **oranges_02R, diva_miku#1, scientist_tuna-sama

What does that have to do with anything?

* * *

**From: **scientist_tuna-sama

**To: **roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **oranges_02R, diva_miku#1, gumilicious0

This is the perfect chance to ask him about last year and why he suddenly left without a trace.

* * *

**From: **gumilicious0

**To: **scientist_tuna-sama

**CC: **oranges_02R, diva_miku#1, roboTETOfrenchi

Yeah, why not?

* * *

**From: **oranges_02R

**To: **gumilicious0

**CC: **diva_miku#1, roboTETOfrenchi, scientist_tuna-sama

ok -_-

* * *

**From: **diva_miku#1

**To: **oranges_02R

**CC: **gumilicious0, roboTETOfrenchi, scientist_tuna-sama

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**From: **oranges_02R

**To: **diva_miku#1

**CC: **gumilicious0, roboTETOfrenchi, scientist_tuna-sama

ok o_O

* * *

**From: **roboTETOfrenchi

**To: **diva_miku#1

**CC: **oranges_02R, gumilicious0, scientist_tuna-sama

Why not 0_0?

* * *

**From:** diva_miku#1

**To: **roboTETOfrenchi

**CC: **gumilicious0, oranges_02R, scientist_tuna-sama

1. Rin and Len would be soooo cute together 3

2. I don't want to see Rin cry again.

You know what happened!

* * *

_Normal Pov flashback_

_Rin was the biggest player at school (hard to believe right?) she'd toy with boys hearts and throw them away. Then she met Kagene Rei, the school's juvenile delinquent. She fell for him and he fell for her. They became a couple and would often ditch class to hangout on the roof or go to the arcade. It was like a fairy-tale. One day he just left without a word. Rin was wreck. She would spend most of the day crying into Miku's shirt. The one guy who could have that big of an effect on her and make her change her ways was gone. She would barely talk to anyone or eat. It lasted for about two months until she got a grip._

* * *

_Back to normal._

The door to Rin's room opened.

* * *

**How was that? New characters and some of the past revealed. :) Rei or Len? Len of course, duh! How will this change the story? Find out next time :D!**


	5. Old ex

**Finally a new chapter! There's some stuff going on here. RinxRei but don't worry there will be RinxLen sometime soon or later whatever it'll turn out RinxLen. Sooo some suggestive themes in this chapter but that's why it's rated T ;) Thanks for waiting! Hopefully I won't get any lazier. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin POV

Neru barged through the door. "What's with the people?" she asked in a loud whisper. "Friends of mom's that'll be staying with us for a while," I said slightly annoyed.

Then my heart started beating faster and I could feel my face flush. I'll be living with Rei. What if… OMG! What am I thinking.

"What's with the creeper face," Neru asked uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?" I asked making myself emotionless.

"Nevermind," she said flipping open her phone and flopped on my bed. "You know your room is next door," I said.

She ignored me started texting someone. I sighed. "I'm going for a walk," I said. "Mom's gonna kill you if you don't show for dinner," My sister said.

"I'll be back before then," I said putting on an burnt orange hoodie. "Ok," she said rolling over. I got to the door no sign of mom.

"Where are you going?" Asked a male's voice.

I turned to a pair of gold eyes.

"Just going for a walk," I said trying to hide any nervousness in my voice.

"I'm coming with you," He said.

"Uh? Alright," I said trying to play it cool opening the door. Calm down Rin, this your chance to ask him about last year.

We walked down a block in silence until I finally broke the silence. Deep breaths. "Why did you leave so suddenly," I blurted. He was quiet for a while then he sighed.

"I got into a fight," he said.

I blinked. "About what?" I asked

"You."

I didn't say anything.

"After we went separate ways on the walk home. I went back to get my phone I left in the classroom since you dragged me to class." He said.

I nodded.

"_That Kagamine girl is hot," the boy said to his two friends. "True that," the other said. "All night long with that girl," said the other._

"They kept going on and on each comment getting dirtier. I finally lost it and ended up breaking one of their arms. I was expelled immediately when the vice came in. Instead of going to jail, I agreed to stay away from school grounds and students."

It was because he was defending me.

"My parents were so angry with me they sent me to Hokkaido to live with my aunt the next day," he said.

"I'm sorry," I stopped walking and felt my eyes begin to water.

"You don't have to apologize. I should've just ignored them or got my phone later," he smiled.

"Not only that," I said a tear rolling down my cheek as I looked down. "I thought you just decided to stop going to school and I didn't mean as much to you as you meant to me."

"You still mean a lot to me," he said.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"When I was in Hokkaido you were always on my mind," he said turning red. Rei was never good at saying romantic things and I knew he was having a hard time. At the same time it made me really happy.

He pulled me into an embrace. He was so warm and I could smell his cologne. I could stay like this forever.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back hugging him.

He sighed like he was relieved. Oh, Rei-kun.

There was a cough. I looked back pissed at whoever was ruining my moment. It was Miku.

She suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my long lost lover. She pulled all the way back to my house.

"Rin!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Len!"

"Huh?"

"You're in the game again!"

"… What game?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Don't play the game dumb?"

"No! You're playing Len by getting all comfortable with that guy!"

"I'm not dating Len"

"You're not?'

"Never was"

"…But the kiss!"

"Against my will"

"Then who was that guy you were with?"

"Rei"

"Th-that was Rei?"

"Yeah"

Miku turned white and started running like her life depended on it. Miku was always against my relationship with Rei because of his social status and refused to get anywhere near him from complete fear. I didn't care then and I don't care now.

Rei came up. "What was that about," he said pissed off.

"I don't know," I said

I was about to kiss him but the door opened.

"There you two are, dinner's ready!" My mom said getting as cheerful as Miku.

She then closed the door.

Rei sensed my disappointment and quickly kissed me then walked holding the door open for me.

I'm so happy I could die!

Len POV

I was on my way the Meiko-chan's house and I stumbled across a couple it appeared. You could feel the love all the way from the other side of the road. Gross.

Love and commitment are words I just don't understand.

Who needs love when you can just have sex?

Miku POV

I couldn't help but tremble. My best friend is dating the scariest guy that was in our middle school again. Why doesn't she listen to me!

Hatsune Miku

Mood: depressed

Lily POV

Well after looking around the house for Rei-kun and Rin I checked outside. It appeared as though they were about to kiss. My baby is growing up! Ok so I know she is already experienced in that area. Far too experienced for her own good!

Neru told me about the numerous boys Rin brought home when I was gone last year but somebody ended up breaking her heart. I ended up having to drag her to school and she'd spend most of her time in bed crying her eyes dry. She'd always chant Rei in her sleep. It lasted for about two months.

I wonder if this is the Rei that broke her heart. At dinner they took quick glances at each other a lot. They make such a cute couple! Wait a minute. I'm Rin's mother and having her in the same house with a boy!

Actually I don't mind having him as a son in law. He really is my type. I mean Rin's type! Back to the main issue they will be right across the hall at night… Whatever! Who cares after all the boys Rin has had in my house. Just this one staying with us will be fine.

Neru POV

Rin and Rei kept flirting with each one another. Why does RIn always get the major hotties. Last year I found out that my boyfriend was only dating me to get close to her!

My mom seemed to be in a never ending conversation with herself. She kept scolding herself and saying she needed to be a better mother.

Mr. and Mrs. Kagene were lecturing Rui on boys and to stay away from them.

After dinner and watching one of those family movies with everyone I took a bath with RIn.

"You seem to know Rei-san very well," I said to Rin shampooing my hair while she soaked in the tub. "Yeah," she said drifting off into her happy Rei wonderland. "He's my old ex."

"Old ex?" I asked confused.

"As in was ex but now back together," she said happily.

"But your last boyfriend was that juvenile delinquent, Rei… that Rei?"

"Yup and don't call him a delinquent he's not even like that anymore," she said.

With that she got up and left.

She always gets the hot ones.

Rin POV

I was already in my PJ's and had my hand on the door to my room when someone hugged me from behind. It was Rei, his scent is so captivating.

"Rin," he said dreamily.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sleep with me tonight?" He asked me.

Did I hear him right? "I-," before I could answer he picked me up and carried me to his room. I saw my mom go down the hall and she gave me a thumbs up. What a great mom.

~The next day~

Rei walked me to school. After giving me a peck on the cheek he strolled along to his own school. I love Rei, I love Rei, I lovey dovey love, love Rei! I sang in my head skipping to class. This week is was the juniors turn to do that morning broadcasts.

"You look happy," said a stupid annoying yet seductive voice. "Could it be you've decided to confess your love to me?" He snaked his arms around my waist.

"Your way, way off," I said pushing his arms off.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"None of your concern," I said walking in.

Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei Rei, Rei, REI!


	6. Meet Rei and 7 minutes in heaven

**This chapter they keep talking about last chapter's suggestive theme so be prepared. Enjoy!**

Teto POV

Rin is glowing so brightly it's blinding! I agree with Miku, RinxLen and I have a plan to make that happen. She's so happy it's almost sickening.

"Rin," I said. She was staring off into space with a smile. I started waving my hand in front of her face. "Oh, hey Teto-chan," she said dreamily.

"Did something happen between you and Rei?" I asked. Len looked our way, his eyes showing curiosity and confusion.

Rin's face flushed.

"My god, something did happen! Tell me!"

She turned a darker shade of red.

Rei, oh Rei what have you done to my Rin-chan! I looked a bit closer at her seeing a red mark on her neck.

"Is that a hickey? Did you do what I think you did?" I asked her feeling my face start to flush.

Len's eyes are now piercing and if this were an anime his left ear would have grown 10ft.

"Why are you making that face, Teto! We've done it before!" Rin said getting even redder.

Len fell out of his seat. He quickly got up and regained his cool. It was kind of fun watching Len lose it. It's so obvious he's taken with my dear Rin-chan.

"So give me details," I said leaning towards her. The very experienced Len was turning red from our conversation. Rin didn't answer and looked kind or frightened.

"Rin is something wr-," there was large aching pain like a block of cement has been dropped on my head. Then slowly everything went black.

Rin POV

A monster with teal twin tails creepy aura was surrounding Teto. "So give me details," Teto said leaning closer towards. I was scared now that the monster's misty aura was closing in closer. Then a humongous leek came down on her head in a flash.

Replacing the monster was a teary eyed Miku.

"Rin-chan! You let him deflower you again!" Miku cried into my shirt.

"How do you get deflowered more than once and he wasn't even my first," I said. Right after I said that there was a loud stumble.

Miku completely ignored me and kept crying and whining.

"Miku!" Luka and Gumi came in.

"Class is about to start," Gumi said.

"Luka, Gumi it's horrible!" Miku cried running over burying her face in Luka's chest.

"What is it?" Luka asked with concern.

"Rei deflowered my Rinny-chan again!" Miku cried.

"Rei wasn't even her first though," Gumi said.

This was getting annoying. I got up and went over to them. "Can you guys please stop talking about my private life?"

The door opened and Miku turned white sensing automatic danger.

Surprisingly it was Rei. I swear I her bells.

"Hey Rin I accidently took your notebook," He said handing it to me.

"Oh, hold on a sec," I said looking in my bag. Everyone but the passed out, Teto was staring at Rei. Lots of girls were winking and giving flirty smiles, those bitches.

I handed a gold spiral notebook to Rei.

"Thanks, I'll see you after school," he said quickly kissing me and leaving.

"Yeah, bye Rei" I said feeling my-self drifting off into Rei Land.

Miku regained her regular skin tone and started crying into Gumi.

"Look at her! She's in deep!"

"Whatever," Luka said dragging her out the door. Gumi gave an apologetic smile and left after. Before the door closed you could hear an echoing "Rin-chaaaaaaaaan!"

I fell in my desk thinking about Rei, oh sweet Rei. His lips taste sweet.

Len POV

I was just sitting in my desk minding my own business when Teto started talking to Rin. "Did something happen between you and Rei," she asked her. I saw her turn red.

Who the fuck is Rei, trying to steal my prey from me?

Miku came in the classroom heading towards them.

"My god, something did happen! Tell me!" Teto said.

Rin turned a darker shade of red.

"Is that a hickey? Did you do what I think you did?" She asked her now she was turning red.

What the hell, a hickey! No way, no way, my Rin-chan is still pure. Now my entire attention was on them.

"Why are you making that face, Teto! We've done it before!" Rin said getting even redder.

I fell out of my seat and quickly got. D-done it before! She's just joking, right. Right!

"So give me details," Teto said leaning towards her.

Details! No don't… well do, my god I can't take this anymore. I put my head on my desk. Calm the fuck down Len!

"Rin-chan! You let him deflower you again!" I heard a cry and I and quickly put my head up.

Again?

"How do you get deflowered more than once and he wasn't even my first," RIn said. I fell to the floor nearly knocking my desk over.

What! Not even her first. How many times? How many guys? I need to know.

"Miku!" Luka and Gumi came in.

"Class is about to start," Gumi said.

"Luka, Gumi it's horrible!" Miku cried running over burying her face in Luka's chest.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"Rei deflowered my Rinny-chan again!" Miku cried.

"Rei wasn't even her first though," Gumi said.

I'm going to die soon.

Rin got up. Go! Rin tell them it's not true!

"Can you guys please stop talking about my private life?" She shouted at them.

Ok so maybe it is true.

The door opened and came in a male are age with dark black hair and golden eyes. Is it a new student? No, he's wearing a Crypton uniform. What is he doing here?

"Hey Rin I accidently took your notebook," the mystery guy said handing her a shiny orange spiral notebook.

Accidently took it. Perhaps he's her tutor?

"Oh, hold on a sec," she said searching through her bag. I saw my, MY fan-girls giving him flirty looks and waves.

She handed him a gold spiral notebook.

"Thanks, I'll see you after school," he said quickly kissing her and leaving.

What the fuck! He kissed her! Calm down. That was her brother. Yup, that explains everything.

"Yeah, bye Rei" She said dreamily.

That was Rei! Is he her boyfriend! How did he get her notebook? Did he spend the night at her place? Damn bastard!

Teto POV

I woke up to Rin beating Len up with a giant tuna fish. I must be at Luka's party. Luka's party… why does it feel like I'm forgetting something… Right! Luka's party! Time to put my plan into action, oh yeah! (Insert creepy smile here)

Rin POV

I smacked Len with the tuna claiming my victory. Then Teto announced, "Let's play seven minutes in heaven!"

Like hell I'm playing that without Rei.

Miku suddenly started dragging me with a group of people.

"Miku let me go!"

She pulled me down so I was sitting in a circle with about thirty other people.

"Ok, once you're in the circle before god there's no leaving," Teto said.

Damn you, Miku!

Teto was sitting in a chair with two hats, one with the names of girls and one with the names of boys.

She pulled a slip of paper from both hats.

"God sends Kagamine Len and Kagami Rin to heaven!" She sounded throughout the room.

Of all names why mine and of all people that pervert!

The girls playing were giving me envious looks.

Teto pushed me into a closet with Len.

Everything was happening so fast, the last thing I heard was the door lock.

Here I was with the school's biggest player in a dark tight closet where we could barely move without touching one another.

"Who was that guy in first period?" He asked me.

I was surprised by the seriousness in his tone.

"What do you care-," I began.

"Tell me!" He said getting angry.

'He looks scary.'

"My boyfriend," I said.

"Rei?" He asked

I nodded.

"Is what your friends said true?" He asked looking down.

I felt my cheeks warm up.

"What did they say?" I asked.

Len POV

"Just forget it," I said.

It's not like it's any of my business.

Then I saw a part of neck was darker than the rest. I trailed my index finger over it.

It was true.

My Rin-chan…

I was going to lose it.

* * *

**Alright I finished the chapter. What in the world will Len do next? I don't even know but I'll think of something. I wonder what'll Rei think about Rin playing 7 minutes in heaven. I smell a fight coming around the horizon. Stay tuned and review because I love reading them :D thanks for reading.**


	7. Guilt

**Lemon in this! No,JKJKJKJK seriously jk if there was then it wouldn't be rated T. Sorry it took so long I'm very lazy. Enjoy!**

**Plus this chapter and the next chapter will be short but that's because it was suppose to be just one chapter. I thought it would be better for it to seperated for some reason- mostly because I didn't want to indent it 'cause that wouldn't be fun.**

Rin POV

I flenched when I felt his index finger run over my neck, each mili-second getting more scared by the anger shown on his face.

"L-len?"

He shoved me into wall of the closet. I didn't even have time to realize the pain before he not so gently crashed his lips to mine.

"Len stop it!" I yelled turning my head to side trying push him away from me.

He started nibbling on my ear proceding his way down my neck.

"Listen to me!" I was getting frustrated and started bounding on his chest.

His grip on my shoulders got tighter has I felt him harshly bite down on my neck, sucking and drawing blood.

"Your mine," he said grabbing both my wrist with one hand and raising them above my head.

"I'm not yours! I have a b-," I was saying until his stuck his tongue into my mouth.

I tried kicking and kneeing him but it did absolutely nothing.

His other hand started creeping up my left thigh.

Someone please help me! I squeezed my eyes shut feeling tears come down.

"Times up!" Kaito burst open the door his cheerfulness immediately stilled by the position we were in.

Len let go and pulled away a trail of saliva connected to our lips.

As if by instinct my right hand harshly came in contact with his left cheek.

"I hate you, pervert!" I yelled running out ignoring Teto and Miku's calls for me even though I know now they're probably chasing after me.

THEY are the ones who probably set this up.

My tear came down faster.

I hate them, I hate them all…

Len POV

Hearing Kaito's voice made me snap out of my little trance.

Then Rin slapped me and yelled in my face that she hated me.

Maybe it wasn't a LITTLE trance.

Her face seemed hurt and was overrun by fresh tears.

Her expression reminded me who hurt her and her tears reminded me how.

"What the hell did you do Len?" Kaito asked worried seeing his girlfriend run after her bestfriend.

"Nothing serious, she's just being a baby," I said trying to play it off.

"Not serious? She ran off," Oliver said.

"It's not," I said irritated.

"I'll be the judge of that," Luka said.

"What are you talking about?" Gakupo asked.

"I had my brother install mini cameras in there," she said proudly.

"Well isn't that stalkerish," I said hoping she'd think twice before watching what went on in there.

"Yeah, whatever," she said hopping off her throne and walking into the broadcasting room which happened to be next door.

Shit.

I slowly followed behind Gumi, Kaito, Oliver, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru.

Luka clicked into something from a pink laptop. She then connected the laptop to the TV using some sort of cord.

She turned on the TV and tapped the space-bar.

Then the scene played out before us.

~7 minutes later~

Gumi was hitting me on the head repeatedly, Oliver had a nosebleed, Kiyoteru eyes were still locked on the screen, Gakupo was going on about the key to a girls hear and Kaito nodded his head in agreement to everything he said, Luka was messing with the laptop, and I just had my head down in shame.

What did I do.

Luka POV

After watching that it's 'Team Rei' all the way.

And… send!

I wonder what Rei will think about this.

Miku POV

Damn it Rin!

Why'd you have to join the track team!

Teto finally tackled her.

"Get off of me Teto!" She yelled pushing the pinkette off of her.

She was about to run again but it was my turn to tackle her.

Rin just groaned.

"What happened in there?" Teto exclaimed running over and sitting on her knees.

"Miku, get off of me and leave me alone," Rin said her eyes tearing up

"No! Tell us what happened!" I yelled at her losing what little patience I had.

"Why did you guys do that to me?" She yelled back.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her feeling guilty.

"Don't play dumb, I know you both set me up with Len. It was so obvious that neither of our names were on those pieces of paper," she said tears flowing.

"I'm sorry," Teto whispered her head hanging low.

"You're sorry! Great, well things are just fine now. I can totally forget about being violated. I can totally forget about almost being raped again!" She said now full on crying.

"What?" No way… I put Rin in that position again.

The reason why Rin played boys in junior high was because of a former experience. She played so she wouldn't feel vulnerable like she had during the summer before last and probably now.


	8. A look in the past

**As I said in the previous chapter this is just a short look into the past that would've been in the previous chapter but I didn't want you cause to suffer with indentment. On the bright side I released it on the same day.**

"Rin-chan just give it a try! It's how Mira got her boyfriend," I persisted.

"I'm not interested and I'm only thirteen!" She argued.

"Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine," Rin said giving in.

"Yay!" I said pulling her over to my laptop.

After about an hour of searching we found someone and set up a blind date.

"This guy is so hot! You lucky butt!" I said excitedly brushing through her hair. If only I knew.

The site we were on was one for teens to set up blind dates.

When the date was happening I couldn't control my excitement and ended up at the location.

Then I saw a middle aged guy dragging Rin around the corner of the shop they were suppose to meet at. I remember how scared I was and how much my hand was trembling when I started dialing 911.

I was tapping my foot waiting for them to show up.

Why the hell was it taking so long! Was this that show, 'What Would You Do?'

I then heard a screech.

Shit!

I then saw a pole nearby and grabbed it without thinking and ran around the corner.

The man's dirty lips were on Rin's forehead and she was trying to get out of his grasp.

Then he whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide.

I slowly yet nervously crept behind him and brought the pole down on his head.

"Fuck!" He screeched.

I dropped the pole and grabbed Rin's hand running as fast as I could.

"You bitch!" I then heard fast footsteps getting close to us.

Then he screeched again and there was a thud.

I girl with long pink hair had tased the man.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said while Rin cried into my blouse.

"Hey," she said in a caring motherly voice crouching down to Rin.

"It's all right. I'm Luka, what's your name?"

"R-Rin," she got out through sobs.

I then got a look of the police uniform.

"Are you a cop?" I asked her.

She blushed a bit from to question.

"No my friend's dad is the chief so I do some training with her. Today she asked me to patrol town with her."

"Hey! Luka is that you?' Asked a girl running down with pigtails that were curled so they resembled drills.

"Yeah over here Teto," she said.

She looked over the face of the man on the ground.

"Nice one Luka this guy's wanted." She said cuffing the man.

"For what?" Rin asked still a bit shaken.

"Yeah, you don't want to know," Teto said putting her foot on the man's back pulling a radio out from her pocket.

"Hey dad I caught a wanted person today!" She spoke cheerfully into the radio.

"Good for you, darling! I'll send someone out for you," A deep voice said throughout the radio.

Rin regain her composure and bowed at Luka and Teto.

"Thankyou very much for saving me," she said with sincerity.

I followed her lead.

"Just doin my job," Teto said with a grin spread across her face.

Luka whacked her.

"Ow!" Teto said rubbing her head.

"You didn't do anything," Luka said. "No need to thank us."

After talking a bit a police car rolled in.

"Lady Teto are you ready to go," a woman with Dark hair in twin tails like miku said.

"Old on a sec Shooter," Teto said.

"I know this really cool café we can go to," Teto said excitedly.

"I'm up for it!" I said thinking about leak parfait.

"Alright," Rin said.

"Fine," Luka said.

"Yay!" Teto cheered giving Shooter directions to the café.

~Fast Forward~

We entered this very girly looking café pink walls and green ribbons everywhere.

"Hey Luka, Teto! Who are those girls with you?"

"This Miku and this is Rin." Luka introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Megpoid Gumi," she said introducing herself. "My mother owns this café she announced proudly."

From then on we became good friends having all of us having an interest in music.

That was only good thing that came out of that experience for Rin and she won't forget it.

**Thanks for reading I promise next chapter will be released on or before 7/21/12. Look forward to it! ;)**


	9. Forgiven, revenge, newbies, and cheater!

**Here's your update as promised! In this chapter there's plenty going on and a bunch of characters introduced. Enjoy! **

* * *

Rin POV

As soon as Miku's eyes began to water I regretted what I said. Teto stayed silent hanging her head down in shame.

All of us, especially me pick on Teto a lot just because she's one of those people who can handle it. Teto is a fun person with a big sense of justice likely from being around her real father.

Now that she knew what had happened she'd probably blame herself.

I really wished I hadn't said anything. I sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Please don't blame yourselves. I know you didn't mean any harm," I said.

"We're so sorry Rin-chan, we had no idea that anything like that would've happened," Miku apologized.

"It's fine, I'm fine," I said accepting her apology.

"No, it's not fine!" Teto shouted and stood up.

"Len needs to be taught a lesson or better yet arrested!"

"I don't want him arrested; I mean he is a fellow student and stuff…" I said trailing off.

"Teto's right! We'll teach him a thing or two about forcing himself on innocent girls!" Miku stood completely agreeing.

"Alright," I said.

"And I know just the thing," said our lovely green-headed friend accompanied by our un-feared evil scientist.

We walked to the broadcasting room and Luka played the video for Miku and Teto.

They were both clenching their fists.

"So how are we going to get back a Len?" I asked completely clueless.

"Isn't obvious?" Luka asked.

"No," I said feeling a tiny bit stupid for an advanced student.

"Just wait and see~," Gumi said in a sing-song voice.

Gakupo POV

Lunch was going to be over in fifteen minutes. So my friends and I also the majority of the school decided to spend it in the cafeteria.

Suddenly the TV's on the some walls and corners of the cafeteria turned on. In big bold black words said 'the rapist?'

Should they be playing something like that is school? Then I saw the seven minutes in heaven tape roll out.

This can't be good.

~After school~

Len POV

I walked home by myself.

What's so great about that you ask?

At this time I'm usually walking to a girl's house or taking someone out on an afterschool date but not today.

Most girls avoided me now and some even slapped me today.

When I walked by a group of girls today they all called me a creeper.

All of this is probably Luka's fault.

I walked into my house with the usual "I'm home."

My older brother Leon, age 18, unemployed started messing up my hair.

"It's unusual for you to be home so soon or at all for that matter," he said.

"Not like it's any of your business," I said taking off my shoes and switching them with slippers.

"Creepy rapist," he coughed.

"How do you know about that?" I exclaimed.

"Aoki-chan sent me the video," he said.

"Aoki? The student body president?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said that she was concerned about you and the school reputation. She also said that perhaps I could talk to you about it and not get mom and dad involved since she thinks they're strict and all," he said.

"Strict? They're never home," I said.

"But they'll come back without any hesitation to kill you if the video brings down the family reputation," said my weird cousin Sonika holding up her phone that's was playing the video.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Someone sent it to me," she said.

"Why are you here?" Leon asked.

"Is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" Sonika cheered jumping into Leon's arms.

"Fiancé? What are you talking about?" He asked starting to pale as if his worst nightmare was coming true and probably was.

"That's why I'm here! Our parents set it up," she said excitedly.

"Congratulations you two," I said heading upstairs.

Poor Leon I feel sorry for you.

I lay on my bed and my phone rang. It was Miki the one girl who would ever call me now.

"Hello," I said preparing for the worst.

"Len-kun are you all right? Did that evil boobless girl try to frame you?" she asked me.

Is this what you call the benefit of the doubt?

The next day~ 8:00am

Teto POV

I think it's hilarious how almost all the girls officially hate Len. Justice has been served here in Yamaha High!

"Hello class we have two new students joining us today," my step-father said enthusiastically.

I wish he'd die.

On cue, came in a girl and Rei?

The girl was really beautiful with very light pink ash colored hair the front in two wide braids and eyes that seemed to change between cool colors.

"I'm IA, please take care of me," she said.

Rei eyes were locked on Len.

That's not a good sign.

"Ok then, Rei you can take a seat behind Len over there," he said pointing.

Of all the places.

"And IA you can take the seat available behind Teto," he said.

"Nice to meet you Teto," IA said taking her seat.

"Yeah, you too," I said not looking at her.

Then my step-dad raised an eye-brow at my attitude.

She's pretty and seems nice and innocent but my character identification radar inherited from my awesome dad was telling me she was a major biotch.

Besides what's Rei doing here?

Rin POV

Why is Rei here?

Yesterday he basically ignored me and now he's transferred into my school.

That would have been something to tell me about!

Luka POV

"We have a new student joining us today," said Ou-sensei.

Then a girl who had blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a ridiculous spray tan walked inside.

"Hello, my name is Sweet Ann," she said staring at Gakupo.

Why is she staring at my man… rage-mode.

Gumi POV

So in comes Miss Spray tan staring at Gakupo.

Then I see her wink and give a smile.

Oh my Luka.

I turn to see Luka glaring daggers at the girl her hair now mysteriously floating three inches above her shoulders.

Lord help us.

End of class~

Miku POV

As soon as class let out I quickly went to a safe isolated spot on the second floor to avoid Luka.

It looked as though she was going to tear that girl's head off with her mind.

There have been mild rumors in the past of Luka being a witch but now I think they might be true.

"Kaito-kun," I faintly hear.

Kaito, what about Kaito?

I take a few steps closer.

"Meiko, what's wrong?" I hear.

That sounds like Kaito and who the F is Meiko?

I peek around the corner to see Kaito holding Meiko's waist.

"It just feels wrong, don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, he does have a girlfriend," I answered for him.

They both turned to me surprised.

"Miku!" Kaito exclaimed.

* * *

**How'd you like that! Give me your opinions and such because I love reading reviews and I will likely reply to them. Plus I made 2 polls! First a poll to see if you're on Team Rei or Team Len and another to see what character you want to know more about! Hope you liked it and I think I may update again tomorrow or the day after. Thankyou!**


	10. I can top that!

Rin POV

Teto and I walked out of class just in time to see some girl with an horrible tan trip Luka. Luka didn't even see it coming and landed right on her face.

That's got to hurt.

"Oh, sorry Puka," she giggled walking off.

"Itai, who the hell is Puka?" She groaned and grabbed Teto pulling her into the chemistry lab.

That can't be good.

Across the hall there was a bunch of girl crowding Rei-kun.

"Kagene-san what do you like?" A girl with purple hair asked.

"Horror films," he answered bluntly.

"Do you have a girlfriend," A girl with curly hair asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

Maybe! What the hell does that mean!

His gaze landed on me and his expression remained the same.

"Rin-chan," Gumi said breaking my slight moment of depression.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Do you know where Miku went? We were suppose to go to advanced vocals together," she asked me.

"I think she was going to the second floor," I said.

"Come with," Gumi said dragging me up the stairs.

"There she is," I said running up to her. Right across from her was Meiko and Kaito.

"Well not anymore," Miku said.

The next thing that followed was a harsh slap to Kaito's left cheek and a fast paced walk of dignity out down the stairs.

After glaring at those two Gumi and I ran after Miku.

"Are you ok?" Gumi asked.

"Don't you guys worry, deep down I had a feeling something like this would happen," she said.

She laughed, "At least I don't have to buy him a birthday present now."

"Miku," I said.

"Whatever let's go sing out hearts out," she said with fake cheerfulness.

"Ok," I said quietly.

~Advanced Vocals~

Teto POV

It wasn't long before we got kicked out of the chemistry lab. It's not like their going to let Luka poison the girl.

The class consisted of the members of our band, the members of Vivid Secret, those new girls, Miki, and my cousin Ted.

"Ok class, let's warm up with a showdown!" Our instructor happily cheered.

Everyone gave her blank looks.

"We'll have someone volunteer to go and then if someone else in the room thinks they can top that person then go right ahead," She explained.

She walked over to a CD player.

"Anyone to go first?" she asked.

"I'll go," IA said.

"Ok then what song?"

"Fukkireta," she said.

The song started.

She sounded great.

No one interrupted her and challenged her.

_Itsudemo I love you  
Kimi ni take kiss me  
Wasure rarenaikara boko no daji na memori  
dora yaki ha shushoku ninarenai  
Naraba uwagaki shicaeba boku no omoi toori_

Then Rin gave me a look as if to say, 'you're really going to let her take your song without a fight.'

I'm not letting her take the spotlight.

When the chorus was about to start up again I started singing along with her.

_Itsudemo I love you  
Kimi ni take kiss me  
Wasure rarenaikara boko no daji na memori  
dora yaki ha shushoku ninarenai  
Naraba uwagaki shicaeba boku no omoi toori_

The teacher stopped the song.

"Great job, girls! Who's next," she exclaimed

"I'll go with Just be Friends," Sweet Ann said glancing over at Gakupo.

Haha, good luck.

Luka POV

Sweet Ann started singing along to the music.

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends__  
__It's time to say goodbye Just be friends__  
__All we gotta do Just be friends__  
__Just be friends__  
__Just be friends…_

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni__  
__Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna__  
__Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku__  
__Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa__  
__Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO__  
__Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi__  
__Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de_  
_Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no_  
_Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

Time to put this bitch in her place! I'm the one who wrote this song! I started to sing above her voice and somewhat startled her.

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou__  
__Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no__  
__Sono saki wa nani hitotsu__  
__Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

_Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni__  
__Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita__  
__Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

The teacher stopped the music again.

"I think it's obvious who one the battle their," she said awestruck.

There was applause and I bowed.

Sweet Ann turned red and looked at the floor.

Haha take that!

"You're not the only one who's going to have fun Luka!" Miku shouted at me.

"Play Matryoshka," she said to our instructor whose name is long forgotten.

Miku started it and Gumi sang along with her. After about half the song Kaito and Gakupo joined in.

After that Miki tried to top Rin in Chemical Emotion but Gumi totally washed out her voice and ended up taking up her part to the point where it was just her and Rin. Somewhere in there Kiyoteru sang some song about education nobody knew.

"Ok that was a great warm-up even if it did take up almost the entire period," said the teacher.

"We did this because you'll have a duet assignment due in let's see… a week!" she said.

"You duet partners will be Miki and Kaito, Rin and Len, IA and Miku, Kiyoteru and Gumi, Oliver and Luka, Teto and Ted, and lastly Sweet Ann and Gakupo.

Sweet Ann is with Gakupo! If she makes a move on him I'll kill her!

Miki POV

Why couldn't I have been with Len-kun!

Of all people he's paired with flat lands!

FML!

I quickly sent a text to my best friend IA who just moved back to Japan.

* * *

From: Furukawa Miki

To: IA

Rin is dead!

* * *

Period 4~ English2

Rin POV

I suck at English and apparently Rei does too. I guess I should tell me about me being partners with Len.

~Lunch~

Ok well Rei didn't take it very well.

Even though he didn't say anything I could tell.

"Rin!" Teto yelled panting.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Rei and Len are fighting outside," she said trying to catch her breath.

"What?"

* * *

**As you probably quessed next chapter their will be a fight! Mwahaha! Any suggestions or ideas? Then leave a review so I can read it or PM me! There's always room for ideas since I just come up with this stuff from the top of my head. REVIEW!**


	11. Researching Meiko

Luka POV

Rei and Len were throwing punches at each other right outside the backdoors of the cafeteria.

I found this most entertaining and I was with a crowd of people watching from a safe distance making my elder brother video tape the fight.

Rei was obviously winning. He dodged all of Len's attacks. He's probably used to fighting. In junior high he earned the title Gold-Eyed Demon.

Len threw another punch at the Gold-Eyed Demon.

Rei skillfully ducked down and landed a painful upper-cut that brought Len on the ground.

Len looked as though he was going to pass out yet he slowly sat up.

Rei grabbed him by the collar and was about to land the final blow when Rin grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she barked at him.

Rei let go of Len and let him fall back on the ground.

Rin let go of him and examined the cut on Len's right cheek.

"Why are you helping me, aren't you his girlfriend?" Len asked flinching when Rin's thumb brushed against the cut.

"Maybe," she said angrily.

Rei gave her an apologetic look but she simply ignored it and helped Len stand up.

Gumi jumped from a nearby tree and helped Rin walk Len to the nurse's office.

I have no regrets.

Miku POV

I was in one of the many computer labs opening a search page then I got a text from Teto-chan.

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Rei and Len are fighting outside the cafeteria.

* * *

I feel sorry for Rin-chan.

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Len's going to lose

* * *

I got an instant reply

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Yea I kno lol

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Do you know Meiko-senpai's last name?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Y?

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Just tell me!

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Your searching her aren't you

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

…yea -_-

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Why don't you just ask Rin's sister?

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Neru?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Who else?

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Y would I ask her?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

She knows everything about her.

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

R they close or something?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

I don't think so

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Then how does she know everything about her?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

She knows everything about everyone.

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

R u sure she'd know about juniors too?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

EVERYTHING

EVERYONE

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

I'll just go through my mom's files or something

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

She says she knows about her and to IM her, cellularhacker1

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

She's a cellular hacker?

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Surprising you don't know that since you're always at Rin's house

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

But she's always in her room

* * *

From: Teto

To: Miku

Now you know why… Neru says hurry up or she's not going to tell you shmack

* * *

From: Miku

To: Teto

Ok

* * *

As soon as I logged on Neru IMed me.

cellularhacker1: u take forever

diva_miku#1: srry

cellularhacker1: whatevs

diva_miku#1: so u have info on Meiko

cellularhacker1: yes, I have/can get info on everyone in Tokyo

cellularhacker1: so I'm guessing u found out about Kaito cheating on u

diva_miku#1: how did u know that!

cellularhacker1: r u retarded?

diva_miku#1: nevermind…

diva_miku#1: u kno how long it's been going on for?

cellularhacker1: since December 16th, and today is January 31st so a month and a half… You guys started dating November 8th so I guess he got bored of you after a month

diva_miku#1: :( they been hooking up behind my back since the like a week before Christmas?

cellularhacker1: he told you he was visiting relatives for Christmas right?

diva_miku#1: -_- yes

cellularhacker1: well that was lie because he spent it with Meiko

diva_miku#1: that ! #$%^&*

cellularhacker1: Class is starting soon so I'll send Meiko's profile to your phone and any other useful information… and yes I know ur phone number

diva_miku#1: ok

I logged off. 1:27pm

My phone beeped, and then it beeped again, and again, and again, again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Text messages from 555-978-2535 (just made that number up!).

I'm guessing that's Neru since all the Messages start with Sakine Meiko.

…Sakine biotch, she's to blame too since it's obvious she knew I was dating Bakaito!

(If you don't get baka means stupid/ idiot in Japanese)

~Period 8- study hall~

Luka POV

Miku's eyes were super- glued to her phone. She didn't even blink and the expression on her face kept changing from anger, curiosity, confusion, and depression.

I leaned over her shoulder and read conversations between Meiko and Kaito.

"Miku?"

She jumped and flinging her phone at my face.

"Um, ow?" I said in a questioning manner.

"Oh, It's you Luka," Miku said calming herself.

"Did you get this from Neru?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked me.

"Teto told me and I'd recognize her work anywhere," I said thinking about the endless hack wars Neru's had with my brother.

I looked through her phone. Neru really did know everything. Date of birth, relatives, favorite foods, even what stores she shops at.

"Meiko is great, I'd understand why he likes her," Miku said. "She's smart, pretty, funny, has big boobs, is secretary, and volunteers at animal shelters. How can I possibly top that!"

I stopped listening to Miku compare herself to Meiko and kept looking at Meiko's multiple profiles.

"At least you don't drink," I said.

"Huh?" Miku asked confused.

"She got arrested for drinking and driving and hit someone who only had minor injuries. Bailed out by her ex? No current boy toy... I wonder if Kaito knows about this?"

"We have to tell him!" Miku said with determination.

"No we don't," I said.

"And why is that?" Miku asked completely forgetting that he cheated on her.

"Why would you?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment.

"I still like him though…" she said trailing off.

**You like? Next chapter there'll be a blossoming relationship. Of hate of course! You already know there is some hate going on with Sweet Ann and Luka. One-sided hate with Miki and Rin, not for much longer but we're going to have a rivalry going on. Review if you thing you know who it is ;) BTW it's not Miku and Meiko.**


	12. Soon to be stepsister from hell

**Here's another chapter I started on a while ago but finished today :D**

* * *

Teto POV

Today was going to see my actual biological father, head of the police force. I loved to hang out with my dad, he was one of the coolest people I knew and he wasn't very strict surprisingly.

My step-father drove me home when school went out.

I waltz around the home the three of us used to live in. Until my parents had a big fight and my mom met this stupid, retarded teacher! I rather live with my father but my mom lives closer to the school.

My step-father noticed my happy mood and looked annoyed. He mumbled something under his breath.

I wish he'd just die!

If he did anything remotely illegal I'd take him out with one kick to the head.

My phone buzzed.

* * *

From: Daddy! :DDDDDDD XOXO

To: Teto

I'm here.

* * *

I quickly changed into a peach colored tank, basketball shorts, and red tennis shoes. I wonder who I'll be going up against today.

"Bye," I said quickly grabbing a water bottle running out the door before anyone could say anything.

I slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"How have you been Cindrilla," he said starting the car.

"Horrible as usual, I'd rather live with you!" I pouted.

"Maybe you can," he said in thinking tone.

"I can?" I asked filled with hope.

"My girlfriend who went to work at the police station in Nagoya has come back and I've been thinking about proposing now," he said backing out of the driveway.

"That's great daddy!" I exclaimed. I've only met daddy's girlfriend once or twice but she's so cool!

Her name is Ito Asahi. She is also divorced with a girl around my age. She told me that she looks more like her father and was named after her. I can't think of anything that goes with Ito Asahi… Ito Asa?

"She takes her daughter to school everyday so maybe she'll take you too," he said driving out of the neighborhood.

"Now that I think about, she transferred to your school recently," he said.

"Is that so," I said thinking about all of the new transfer students completely oblivious to who it might be.

"You'll meet her soon," he said.

I jumped up.

"If Asahi says yes then I'll have a step sister!" I said enthusiastically bouncing in the car seat.

"If?!" he said.

"Just kidding, who could possibly resist you charm dad?" I said sarcastically.

He frowned eyes on the road.

"You know, her daughter is really good at basic combat, maybe you can have that sparring partner you've been talking about," he said.

"When are you going to propose anyway?" I asked him the thought suddenly crossing my mind.

"Sunday," he said thoughtfully.

"You already have the ring?" I asked him.

"Yep, look in the glove department," he said.

I opened the glove department to find a small black box above a few CD's next to a pair of dark shades.

I opened it and my jaw dropped in awe.

It was a big opal ring gleaming a rainbow of colors with diamonds circling around it.

"It's beautiful! You even got her birthstone," I said.

"I saw it in a catalog and had it special ordered. Look closer," he said.

I took out the ring and looking closer at it. On the rim very tiny was carved Asahi.

"There's no way she can reject you with this ring," I said carefully putting the ring back in its place.

"Thanks," dad said seeming to not know if that was really a compliment.

Gumi POV

I found myself stalking Rei-kun's facebook being careful to not leave comments or anything on later post to not make it obvious.

Then I got a notification.

I opened it not believing it at all.

Kagene Rei changed relationship status from in relationship to single.

I felt butterflies and a little relief.

To be honest I've liked him since 8th grade but he was with Rin-chan. Going out with him even now is a big no… the golden eyed demon taken by one of my best friends.

What kind of person would go out with her friend's ex, especially when they seemed to go to together like peanut butter and jelly.

I logged off and spun in my chair trying to do some soul searching but I ended up getting dizzy.

My phone buzzed. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now but I looked at the screen anyway.

* * *

New Message from

Kiyoteru

Tuesday, January 31st

4:03pm

* * *

Out of curiosity that a brainier person that Luka wanted to talk to me I opened the message.

* * *

From: Kiyoteru

To: Gumi

Hello, how are you? Do you want to work on the duet assignment given today in Advanced Vocals5?

* * *

I should've known. Working on music does clear my mind though and his text was giving me an idea.

* * *

From: Gumi

To: Kiyoteru

* * *

Sure, we can meet at the maid café

His reply took awhile he was probably trying to think of a different place to meet at considering his red face the last visit.

* * *

From: Kiyoteru

To: Gumi

Would you like to meet me at 4:15pm?

* * *

My face cringed slightly at his formal texting. He's so uptight.

* * *

From: Gumi

To: Kiyoteru

Ok sys

* * *

From: Kiyoteru

To: Gumi

What does 'sys' mean?

* * *

I sighed to myself why did I even do that.

* * *

From: Gumi

To: Kiyoteru

See you soon

* * *

My phone buzzed again but I didn't even bother looking at the message. He's so predictable.

I undid the red bow of my school uniform while looking in my closet for something to wear.

I decided on black high-tops, a jean skirt that I was wore with green legging, and a local band tee being covered by a green hoodie.

I grabbed a white tote bag with colorful music notes on it. I threw in my phone, wallet, small notepad, and two mechanical pencils.

I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones in my ears playing a playlist full of songs we've made.

Yelling a quick bye I strolled out the door of our second-class house.

Walking in the direction of the café I began to think about the normal things that are in my head.

Next concert won't be tell June/July, I should probably go reserve the stage in May… no April lots of bands will be there the sooner the better.

We should make T-shirts at least four fifths of the school are fans.

It would be cool if we could team up with Vivid Secret for a few songs or better yet become one band! Total domination! That probably won't happen.

I bet Rin and Len's voices will sound really good together. They'll probably get an A on this assignment… actually everyone will probably get an A.

Miku can probably convince her mom to let us have a vegetable stand in the cafeteria… carrots.

We can sell merchandise at the school store.

It was kind of weird to have a January concert when we had that big Christmas one.

Halloween was really fun.

Len kind of looks like a shota… Oliver does too.

Luka's probably really pissed that Sweet Ann is partners with Gakupo.

I hope she doesn't try to make any weird science stuff.

Her big brother is really good with cameras.

Omg! That's it! We should have him record our live performance and sell DVDs for a fortune.

I wish I had more money for shopping…

Luka POV

Miku's house~

Miku was telling me all about her and Kaito's past, present, and future.

Did she say she wanted five kids?

I pretended to listen to her while I devised ways to make Sweet Ann suffer. I'm used to girls flirt with Gakupo but when they find out he's with me they usually back down. Not this girl.

I can't believe she tripped me this morning! My face still stings. I should stop thinking about it.

I already humiliated her in Advance Vocals5 today and there is no way in hell Gakupo would like someone like that.

Before we actually started dating he was practically stalking me even after my dad chased him away with a sushi knife he was persistent.

"And that's why I need to do this," Miku finished whatever it was she was saying.

She went into her humongous walk in closet and closed the door. She came out dressed in all black with a camera and other stuff.

What in the world did I miss?

Looking in her diamond incrusted mirror then did a few jumps and rolls. "I'll wear this tonight," she said.

"It looks like your going to rob a bank," I said.

She walked back in her closet and changed back into her school uniform.

"No it looked like I was going to spy on Meiko and show Kaito what kind of person she really is," she said.

"You're crazy!" I said rubbing my temples.

"No, you're the crazy one remember?" she said searching through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"My phone I need to tell Neru our plan and get a way so sneak in," she said finding it and dialing a number.

"What plan? Sneak in where?" I asked confused.

"Shush, Luka! I'm on the phone!" she said the slightest bit annoyed.

"Hello Neru-chan! I've decided to sneak into the club and Luka will help," she said.

"Yeah so you know anyway I can get in?" she asked into the phone.

"A friend of yours works there, a scar on his forehead?"

"Ok I got it, bye," She said hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"You said you'll help me get solid evidence that Meiko is a horrible alcoholic that parties all night and won't stay committed to Kaito-kun," she said.

"I did?"

"Yes you did," she said.

"Why can't you do this yourself?" I asked really wanting to back out now.

"Because the club she's going to tonight only let's in chicks with big chi chi's!" She yelled at me completely irritated.

"Ok," I sighed a little embarrassed.

"Now we need to go find something you can where to the club," Miku said pulling me out the door.

Why me?

Teto POV

When we got to the police station my eyes landed right on Asahi-san, I suppressed a giggle.

Next to her was… IA?!

"Teto-chan, over here!" Asahi called waving at me.

I walked over with my father.

"This is my daughter, IA," she happily announced.

"Nice to see you again, Teto-chan," IA bowed at me.

My soon to be step-sister is on my bitch radar.

"You too," I said bowing back not really sure what else to do.

"IA told me you guys are classmates," Asahi said. "Well I'll let you guys get to know each other," she said walking off with my father.

"I swear of all the people it just had to be you," she said completely dropping her nice act.

I knew it.

"Not that I'm thrilled either," I said walking to the front of the third floor gym IA following behind me.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking around at officers already lined up.

"Being our daily training," I said "You in?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure," she said a grin forming on her face.

We did about twenty-six laps around the gym.

It started out a steady jogging pace with the officers following behind then we ended racing each other sprinting, over-lapping the others at least nine times.

We did several exercises trying to outdo one another.

Then it came to demonstrating a few techniques.

"Here's an easy way to flip someone trying to resist arrest," I said flipping IA over.

"And here's how to pop somebody's shoulder," IA said popping my shoulder. I held back a screech.

"Here's how to punch someone in the face," I said doing just that.

"Well here's how to kick someone in the face," IA said doing just that.

We ended up fighting each other that dad came in.

"Whoa! Girls what's going on," he said keeping us from clawing the other's eyes out.

"She started it!" we yelled in unison.

Fun day.

Rin POV

After Gumi and I brought Len to the nurse's office he passed out. The nurse took a look at him and tended to a few wounds. She said he'd be fine and would wake up soon. That was two hours ago and she already left the school.

I sighed and looked at him still asleep.

I watched his stomach lightly go up and down.

He looks really cute when he's asleep. He seems like a completely different person. His lips were slightly parted.

It feels as though I should kiss him.

Like in sleeping beauty…

I felt myself being drawn closer to his face then his eyes popped open.

Blue meeting blue.

* * *

**Was that a good chapter? Review me all ideas and comments even if they're a bit negative I can handle it. Give yourself a round of applause if you guessed that IA and Teto would start a rivalry or if you guessed that IA was Asahi's daughter after finding out her daughter was named after her! :D Thankyou for reading!**


	13. A new spark?

**It's been a LONG time since i updated! I'm sorry. I started school, my microsoft word thing was acting all weird and wouldn't let me type anything, the computer i usually use to update has a virus, my tiny laptop won't let me log in, my doesn't want me to use her laptop even though i'm doing it secretly right now, I just moved and we drove from the northern part of the US to the south, had to unpack lots of boxes still in the process, but my birthday is the 15th so maybe i'll get a new laptop and be able to work on the story:D **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter! I don't own Vocaloid by the way:(**

Rin POV

I was so shocked I couldn't move an inch.

We kept staring at each other completely frozen.

Now I feel stupid what possibly could have came over me to even attempt to kiss this perverted-. My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against mine.

I automatically kissed him back feeling my old ways kick in. It felt weird, like no other kiss I've had before.

It was definitely the best I've ever had.

Len suddenly pulled me onto the bed with him and hugged me tightly deepening the kiss. I couldn't help but feel like I gone to heaven.

BOOM!

Len and I broke apart to see a very shocked Gumi.

"I-I'm s-sorry I just um c-came to see if…" Gumi stammered and finally picked up the bag she dropped and ran off.

"Gumi!" I called after her and I was about run after too until someone grabbed my arm. I turned to Len and was about to yell at him but the look on his face was stopping me.

He looked nervous and he his cheeks were red.

"P-please don't go," mumbled looking down to the floor likely in an attempt to hide his blush. "I… think I like

you," he said quietly.

What?

"What?" I felt my self blurt out.

"I said I like you. You're different from anyone I've ever met. I can't stop thinking about you. I get angry when ever you're with another guy and I want to know everything about you," he said looking away.

I'm completely lost for words.

* * *

Gumi POV

After finishing writing the lyrics to the new song "Hello, How Are You?" I came to check and see if Len had woke up yet since my phone died I couldn't just call. Well he woke up alright.

I can't believe Rin would go make-out with Len right after she ended things with Rei! She-she-she's acting like the same slut she was in middle school!

To think she could wait for at least a fucking day!

There's one way to hurt Rei more than he already is, he would be better off with me.

* * *

Luka POV

I can't believe I'm doing this!

I was wearing the short tight revealing red dress and matching stilettos Miku picked out for me at some high class store for prostitutes! I wobbled to the side of some strange club with Miku.

"Ok Luka, Neru's buddy is going to get me some place where I can take pictures. Just contact me using the earpiece when you find her," she said more serious than I've ever heard her.

"W-what if I can't get in," I said suddenly getting nervous.

Just then some guys passing by whistled at me.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that," Miku said coldly.

Then she disappeared like a ninja.

Following through with the plan I walked towards the front of the building. The line was like a mile long!

One of the bouncers motioned me in though.

I could feel the glares from countless girls as I made my way inside.

That was easier than I thought.

"Luka can you hear me, over," Miku said through the earpiece.

"Yes, over," I said.

"Ok I see you, now hurry up and look for that man stealing whore! Over," she said.

I walked through the club full of drunk people and dancers. Colorful lights went all over the place. How could anyone think going to a place like this is fun

!I saw Meiko with some guy with some guy probably in his thirties.

"Miku I found her, over," I said.

"Ok get closer to her and I'll just follow you, over," she replied.

How am going to do that! I watched she led the dude to the center of dance floor grinding against him. Gross.

"Hey beautiful, you want to dance?" asked a somewhat handsome guy probably around twenty-four.

* * *

Teto POV

Dad was driving me home and scolding me.

"Teto I can't believe you flipped her!" he said outraged.

"It was just a demonstration she didn't have to dislocate my f-ing shoulder," I said.

Dad was silent after that point then spoke up before we pulled into my mother's driveway.

"If you can't get along with Asahi's daughter I don't see how you could possibly think about moving out and coming to live with us. With that see you on Monday."

I slowly got out of the car and walked into the home I'm so disgusted by.

My fathers words rang in my head.

Damn it all to hell!

* * *

Gumi POV

I walked home slower than a slug dragging my feet on the sidewalk.

"You're making a lot of noise," said a familiar voice that made my heart race.

I turned to come face to face with the Golden Eyed Demon, Rei-kun.

"Hi Rei-kun," I said as smooth as I could.

"Hey Gumi," he said and I could faintly smell a bit of alcohol on his breath. "I must be lucky to run into you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully watching him closely as his features glowed under the streetlight.

"Ya," he nodded his head. "I need help making up with Rin-chan."

Rin-chan?

I felt anger take over me.

"Why the hell would you want to do that!" I couldn't control myself and yelled out what I was thinking.

Rei looked as if I ripped a monster apart with my bare hands.

"She was all over Len-kun, the same day you broke it off an-and… I wouldn't to anything like that to you!"

Now he was confused.

"I-I've liked you since 7th grade but you with her even though she's hooked up with a countless number of guys when I would never betray you in my life!" I blurted feeling tears go down my cheeks. Then warmth surrounded me and the scent of Axe.

He was embracing me and I was crying in his chest.

"Sorry I've never noticed," he said quietly.

"Then will you except my confession," I choked out.

It was silent for a while until… "Sure," he said patting my head like I was kid.

I can't believe it. I'm dating Kagene Rei.

A dream come true.

* * *

Miku POV

I watched Luka carefully from high up where all the rooms that control electricity were. I hung upside down from

the railing of the stairs camera ready.

It still amazes me how Neru could arrange for me to get up here and have all the security guards stay away from the area.

A hot guy came and started dancing with Luka. Luka was a horrid dancer we had to go over dance steps extra times for her. For 'Luka Luka Night Fever' I had to spend a month in advance going over the same basic moves.

Luka spun around with the guy tell they almost ran into two people getting dirty.

The guy Luka was spinning was trying to get back to reality while Luka gripped her earpiece.

"She's right next to me over," she said through the tiny technological device.

"Aright over," I responded.

I searched and searched but didn't see her. I pulled mini binoculars from one of my many hidden pockets. Now that everything was magnified I saw that Meiko was one of the two people getting… dirty.

The sight was sickening and prepared my camera and snapped a couple photos.

Meiko started saying something to the guy that was all up on her. I quickly grabbed my earpiece.

"Luka go see what she's saying and record it! Over!"

Luka snuck in a tiny bit closer and tapped those super cool stilettos I got her. It's a shame we're not the same shoe size.

I clicked my second earpiece that was connected to with her heel.

"Want to go back to my place?" male voice.

"I really shouldn't *hick* I have this new *hick* boy…boyfriend," female voice.

"He won't find out. I bet he doesn't even know you're at this club," says male voice.

"True… Ok. He won't find out anyway," female voice says.

Like hell he won't find out.

I clicked my other earpiece.

"I'm done Luka. Let's get out of his place before I somehow die from hanging upside down over."

"Ok?"

* * *

Luka POV

Miku and I were now riding back to her house while she had me text Neru everything that happened since I insisted she keep her eyes on the road.

My own phone buzzed. I pulled it out from the inside of my new dress I'll never ever, ever wear again.

* * *

From: Gumi

To: Luka

I'm d8ing Rei-kun XOXO

* * *

"Umm Miku?"

"What Luka! You're so obsessed with me paying attention to road. How can I possibly concentrate when you talk to me!" she snapped obviously upset.

"I know but Gumi just texted me-," I was saying tell she cut me off.

"So what?"

"She said she's dating Kagene-san," I said.

Miku hit the breaks right on the edge of her street and made an immediate U-turn going through part of one of her neighbor's yard.

How did this girl get her license?!

* * *

**That's it for now! Review! And pray that Luka doesn't die in a terrible car accident:)**


End file.
